Still Learning
by SereneAngelWriter
Summary: Chara doesn't get it; whenever Frisk encounters a monster, they always ended up sparing them. Chara wants to know why are they doing that, so they end up visiting them to get an answer; they end up getting some unexpected answers, however.


Wherever Frisk was, Chara was there; they were there during the entire adventure, watching them encountering many monsters during their journey to Asgore. Chara enjoyed following Frisk and giving them some brief information about the monsters that lived underground. There's just one problem with them: the way they always shown kindness and mercy towards everybody.

Chara simply hated it; Frisk was always sparing everybody, even the ones that were trying to kill them. What about the ones that were considered malicious at first glance? They were spared too, even Flowey, who was spared regardless of who he was. "Try killing it!" Chara shouted, hoping that they would, "They won't accept your mercy anyway, so why even try?"

No matter what, every monster was spared. Chara knew that Frisk can hear them, and it was irritating that they always ignored them. _'Why, Frisk?'_ Chara wondered, _'Why spare everyone? Why didn't you listen me? Why didn't you even try killing them? What's so great about mercy?'_

At that moment, they knew that floating around, invisible to everyone except Frisk, was not going to get them anywhere. They wanted to ask Frisk themselves. They wanted to know why mercy was the only option that they considered. _'I'm going to talk to you,'_ they thought, _'I want to know more about you, and you better give me a decent answer or I swear I'll change everything myself.'_

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the flowery meadows, that was only yards away from Frisk's house. Frisk was sitting down in the fields, gathering some flowers for something special. Once they gathered enough, they started to craft a crown made of flowers, the crafting recipe taught by their biological and deceased mother.

Frisk didn't notice Chara's appearance until they spoke. "Hey, I need to talk with you," said Chara, "It's really important and it's something about you." They paused for a moment. "And you better listen to me this time!"

Frisk looked up to see the fallen child standing in front of them. They waited for Chara to continue; what sparked their curiosity about Frisk? "Why are you sparing every person you encounter?" they asked, "Why didn't you murder the lights out of them? It would've been so much easier if you did!"

Oh, was this something they were wondering about? Frisk smiled, and signed the words they wanted to use. "It feels right," they signed, "Everybody deserves a little mercy now and then."

That wasn't the answer they were looking for; they still didn't get it. Chara frowned, unhappy with the reply that they made. "Well, how about Flowey?" they asked, "Why did you spare him in that other timeline? He didn't deserve it and he even asked the same thing I am asking you! Why didn't you kill him?"

Frisk didn't hesitate to answer that question; they knew exactly why they did it. "Flowey wasn't a bad flower," Frisk signed, "I saw the potential of him changing into someone who could show kindness and maybe understand mercy; he later understood, and maybe you can too. I think everyone's a good person in the inside, and I think you are too." Frisk paused for a moment, just in case they missed anything. "I thought you were best friends with Asriel."

Chara scoffed; Frisk's constant goody-two-shoes personality was ticking them off. They wanted to get a better understanding of Frisk, but Chara was still left utterly confused. They also hated how they brought up Asriel in this conversation. "Well, yeah he is!" they replied angrily, "But that doesn't mean he'll be useful to me once I've decimated the whole-"

They cut themselves off for a moment; they thought something sounded off for a second. "You think I could really be good?" asked Chara, wanting to know if what they said was true.

Frisk nodded, and gave a gentle smile towards the fallen child. "Wha- I am not!" they shouted, "I want to kill my own adopted family! Do you think that's 'good' for a good person."

"Well, no," Frisk signed, "But I'm sure you would try to do it out of stress."

"I wanted to kill the whole population of monsters!"

"I know, you told me that before. But you just can't handle your emotions; just tell me what's wrong."

"No! I hate humanity, because this world is full of idiots!"

"People have that feeling before, and that's common among others. I know you're a good person in the inside."

"I am not a good person!"

"Chara, you are; you're just in the wrong direction. Just please, tell me what's wrong."

There was a brief moment of silence; the only noise that currently occurred was the sound of the wind. "Do NOT let me try to scar you," said Chara, "You'll regret it."

Frisk shrugged; seriously, this kid has been through a lot, so it might be a bit difficult to try to scar the determined child. "Alright, you asked for it!" they shouted.

And then, Chara... Actually, the face they're going to make is probably too terrifying to describe, probably a face that a child should not be able to make. Chara was hoping for Frisk to be crying, screaming, or even fainting; they got none of those reactions, and Frisk was smiling instead. "That's a funny face you've made," they signed.

"UGH!"

Chara flopped on the ground with frustration; they were clearly tired of trying to get a satisfying answer. "I hate you," they mumbled.

Frisk lied in the flowers with Chara, and smiling a little bit. "I love you too," they said, "You're my friend and I care for you."

Chara perked their head up. "Is this a joke?" said Chara, "There is no way you find me to be your friend."

Frisk shook their head before hugging the fallen child; they failed a few times due to the fact Chara was a ghost, but they still hugged them regardless. "Wh-What are you doing?" they asked, "Are you trying to pull my leg?"

Frisk continued hugging; they really saw Chara as one of their friends, even if Chara didn't see them as one. Chara wanted to resist, but they felt too reluctant to for some reason. Soon, Chara wrapped their arms around Frisk, finally allowing themselves to confess their past. "My biological father and mother died one day," they confessed, after they let go, "I didn't have any relatives I knew, so I left the house after that. I explored the village to see if anyone wanted me; they didn't and they would shoo me off if I tried to stay with them, so I travelled Mount. Ebott to end my life.

"When I jumped down, I was hoping that I already died, but instead I was still alive and I was taken in as a family with Toriel, Asriel, and Asgore. They were kind to me, and treated me as if I really was one of them; the rest of the monsters, on the other hand, were just as cruel as the ones in my village. When I heard that buttercups were poisonous to have the potential to kill someone, I asked Asriel to gather as much as he could, because I wanted to make sure I actually died. I'm pretty sure Asriel told you the rest of the story."

There was a pause, and Frisk waited for Chara to finish. "Now that I'm a ghost," they continued, "My adopted family can't see or hear me anymore. Sometimes, I wonder if I'm really good enough to stay here in this timeline."

Again, there was only the wind at that moment, none of them spoke until Frisk decided to say something... Well, sign in their case. "You can always talk to me," Frisk signed, "I'll always be here for you, and you can always come to me. I promise I'll help you with anything, because I care about you."

Chara widen their eyes in surprise; this is the first time anyone has done this in a long time. The only one who really said anything like that was Asriel. "Uh... thanks for the offer," said Chara, "And... thanks for listening to me, I guess..."

Frisk smiled, signing, "I'm glad I could help you. Maybe we could spend more time together, and maybe we could-"

"Frisk!"

Frisk turned around to see Toriel, standing in a distance, smiling at them. "My child," she said, as she walked toward them, "I saw you signing towards someone, but I don't really know who. May I ask who are you talking to?"

The child wanted to say that they were talking to Chara, but Toriel would never believe them; besides, it wouldn't be polite to be talking about someone's deceased child. "I was talking to an imaginary friend," they signed, "They also helped me make this."

Frisk grabbed the flower crown that was lying right next to them and gave it to Toriel; the crown had flowers in pastel colors, each one were nearly identical in shape. Toriel held the crown and examined its beauty. "My child, its beautiful," she said, as she hugged her human child, "I appreciate the hard work you and your imaginary friend put into it and I'll wear it soon. Come on, I've baked some pie; the others are waiting for us."

Toriel held Frisk's hand, and they both walked toward their house; Chara followed them behind, joining in with them. Chara still doesn't understand a few things about Frisk, like how they could be able to make friends within a snap, but Chara knew they were still learning. Now they knew that they could talk to Frisk whenever they like, because they are the only one Chara could ever talk to.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello! I... was actually reluctant to make an Undertale fanfic because I really don't want to get so much negative criticism, but I decided to just make one that isn't too hard to make. I only did Chara, Frisk, and Toriel because they were easy to characterize or they only had a few lines to speak. So what do you think? If you're planning to give criticism, please make it gentle and thorough because I sometimes look down on myself whenever I'm being spoken in a very negative way. This also isn't my first fic either, so check out some other one(s) if you want! Anyway, see you next time!**


End file.
